


Sixteen for the Money

by gomushroom



Series: Sing Louder and Louder [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Random Song Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomushroom/pseuds/gomushroom
Summary: All sloshes of emo are intentional; it's after midnight and I'm not making any sense. :| I had a horrible New Year's Day, gah, let's not talk about that, okay, and this is one of the way to cheer myself up..1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it’s over. No lingering afterwards!4. Dotensixteen of these then post them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All sloshes of emo are intentional; it's after midnight and I'm not making any sense. :| I had a horrible New Year's Day, gah, let's not talk about that, okay, and this is one of the way to cheer myself up. 
> 
> .
> 
> 1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
> 2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
> 3\. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it’s over. No lingering afterwards!  
> 4\. Do ~~ten~~ sixteen of these then post them.

**(1) Everlasting - TOKIO**  
He left the celebration rather early by his usual standard, excused himself, not without many disappointed comments and reluctant nods from their guest tonight, but he couldn't take it anymore. Guilt had him at throat but he did use his trump card and finally after so much fuss, escaped the party. Health reason always worked; it might not be his habit to stoop so low, but it must be done.

Driving back home in silence was the best option after all; at least, with someone waiting at home, after midnight.

 

 **(2) 冬を抱きしめて - 嵐**  
As he slumped deeper on the couch, body curled under thick blanket, Sho let the volume of his iPod up. Blast of Mackey-san song continued to blare on his ears and he didn't give a damn. His whole body ached as he turned to face the coffee table, and he would never regret anything more than having a cold on this day, out of other days, it just had to be this day.

He reached for the television remote and press 'mute'.

 

 **(3) Secret Eyes - 嵐**  
_Aiba-chan_ , his voice actually sounds wavered. _Tickles_.

_You're no fun, Sho-chan._

_Aiba-chan._ This time he definitely sounds apprehensive.

_C'mon. This will be our secret._

_Aiba-chan_ , defeated, Sho complied.

 

 **(4) To Be Free - 嵐**  
"Hold my hand, please," he murmured. At this point he didn't actually see any reason to be embarrassed and just let his palm up on his side, waiting. Jun on the other hand, stared dumb at this odd request.

"Hold my hand, Jun. Please," he firmly repeated his request. Jun actually blinked several times. Sho kept his gaze far ahead, and his hope up.

 

 **(5) 曇りのち、快晴 - 大野智**  
Shrieking out of stress might help just now, but no, that would be too embarrassing. Saying, _I don't want to be here, please understand,_ might also help, but no, that would be equally if not even more embarrassing.

Instead, he sat in his seat, bowed down when necessary, tried to put out his best smile through the entire event and just did so.

Saying _I don't want to be here, please understand_ did not equal thinking _I don't want to be here_. Everyone would understand.

 

 **(6) Why Don't You Come Over - Garbage**  
"It's only half an hour after midnight. You can still make it," he never intended it to sound like a whine, but at this point he might be desperate. He would not spend the night alone, he wouldn't have it.

"I'll make you breakfast." Words just flew out of his mouth, the most unexpected words.

"See you in half an hour, Jun-kun," the smirk transferred through the phone lines. "I'd love some free miso for breakfast," the voice continues, "ah, but you'd already known about that."

 

 **(7) Time To Dance - Panic At The Disco**  
He grabbed Sho's new coat lapel and got his face upfront and dazed. "You're drunk again, old man." It was always an entertaining sight to see the soliloquy of the great Sho Sakurai pretend to be sober when he slurred funnily through the whole defense.

Yeah.

 

 **(8) Dive into The Future - 嵐**  
"I come in peace."

"Aiba-chan, your silver boots are melting," he happily pointed out.

 

 **(9) Troublemaker - 嵐**  
"I didn't ask for a whole true respect shit! I just want you to be polite, once in a while, isn't it too much to ask!"

Nino only stared back in what he thought would be his most neutral expression. He was sure this act only lasted through the next two glass of beer. He had nothing to worry about.

 

 **(10) リフレイン - 嵐**  
Dear S,

I will never be honest when it comes to you. You know about that already since you yourself couldn't be honest when it comes to me. So, the dishonest is mutual, the like is mutual, the love is (by deduction) mutual. Why don't we start from there?

xoxo,  
J

 

 **(11) Stuck In Your Love - m-flo loves melody.**  
"Don't know why he kept me hanging like this."  
"And you're calling me just to complain about this?"  
"You know I don't have any other choice, I need to talk to someone about this!"  
"And I need my beauty sleep. Can we talk about this tomorrow?"  
"No, I want to talk about this now."  
"Please."  
"No! I listened to your rants last week, now it's my turn."  
"Since when you're counting?"  
"Since you said everything counts at the beginning."

 

 **(12) Answer - 槇原敬之**  
"Do you really have to go?"

The answer didn't come instantly. Jun felt warm hand trading hairs on his nape and almost sighed loudly, and a soft wet whisper on his ear, "Unfortunately, yes."

 

 **(13) Yes? No? - 嵐**  
"Yo!"

"Cut it, Sho, it's not that funny anymore."

"Why yes, it still is." Not letting any minor protest getting into his way, Sho continued to do the gaga dance in their greenroom and proceed to make the rest of their morning eventful--with him tumbling gracefully at the end of the verse he's been singing.

 

 **(14) A Day In Our Life - 嵐**  
While Sho had a baby girl with cute pink plaid baby shirt gurgled and cooed on his shoulder, while Sho then moved to sat on the ground (still holding the baby girl) and catching the purple rubber ball the little boy gave at him before throwing it back to him, while both fathers of said kids sat side by side chatting up and sipping beers, Okada was gradually getting paler by the minute.

 

 **(15) Astounded - Bran Van 3000**  
"Ninomiya," Jun growled, "Why are we here again?"

Nino shushed him mutedly due to the high level of ear-destruction-music that was playing in slump. He had avoided club like this since forever and he wasn't planning to break the habit if it wasn't for the incessant nag from the man beside him.

"He's gonna blow your mind, J. Trust me," Nino absently screamed to get his words across. A place where one should scream their words was not a good place to be.

But then Jun saw him, glistening in sweat, ethereal glints of lights, (it was dark though), and he understood.

"Is that him?" he asked. He was sure that Nino couldn't hear him over the loud music, but his friend smiled and nodded.

 

 **(16) SWING - SMAP**  
He heard that it was difficult and tricky (that's Jun saying), it was exhausting but fun (that was Aiba's saying), it was a waste of time, but it suits you (that was Nino's), it was almost impossible but you can do it (that was, of course, Sho's saying).

He heard more from others, but as he put the shoes on, took a long look on the tall mirror on the dressing room, he leaned his head aside a little and the next thing he knew, his feet were already itching to start.

The music wasn't even on yet.

\---  



End file.
